From Her Heart
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Past: I'm Haruno Sakura. When I saw him in the hospital, I knew I had fell in love with him. Present: I'm Haruno Sakura. When I saw him two and a half years later, I knew there's no way I can get the old him back.


**A/N:** So... this is actually my English homework. Our English teacher gave us 5 topics and we had to choose one. I chose no.5: "_Write a story ending with, '...I just could not bring myself to forgive her for what she had done.'"_ And... yeah... XP  
I got 46/50 for it... T.T Do tell me if it's worth that mark... Also, this is my first attempt on writing story without any names. Keyword: **_without._** :)

Enjoy!

**Notes:** Sakura's POV

* * *

I first saw him when we were about seven years of age. He was the only survivor, other than his brother, who survived during his clan's massacre. News about the massacre had travelled fast all over the village. Before his clan was killed, he was a very cheerful boy and many girls from our academy adored him. I was the only one who watched him from a far. Like the time when I saw him practicing his techniques, I was very impressed at him as he hit every single target, without missing an inch. A smile soon crept up to my face. I have tried to talk to him before, but I just did not have the courage to walk up to him. Back when I was five, I was constantly being picked on. So up until now, I am afraid to talk to people, fear that the same thing might happen again.

Then, I saw him in a hospital. I was following my mother when I saw him lying on the hospital bed, a day after the tragedy happened. My mother was busy talking to a doctor, so I entered his room and stared at his sleeping face. His chest slowly heaved up and down from breathing and his ebony bangs covered his face slightly. I smiled as I brushed his bangs to the sides so I could see his peaceful sleeping face; I had never seen a God's creature this beautiful. At that time, I knew I had fell in love him.

When we graduated from the academy, the students were assigned to a three-man group, led by someone who was more experienced than any of us in missions. My heart leaped in joy when the teacher announced that I would be in the same group as him. All the girls sent me a glare. I frowned as I took a sit next to him. A few years after the massacre happened, he became cold and distant. He was no longer the cheerful boy I once knew. The last member of our group was another loner. He had no parents and the villagers shunned him because of the monster inside him. During the academy days, he was known as the joker. But I knew, deep down inside, he just wanted attention and perhaps, some love to fill his empty heart.

When we were asked about our dreams during our first meeting as a group, I still remembered his exact words, to kill a man. I knew the man he talked about was the person who murdered his clan and parents right before his eyes. We went on missions together; I tried to talk to him like how I usually talked to others. But then I always ended up with a lame conversation, with his usual one-word reply. There was this one mission, our first A-ranked mission, while I was protecting a civilian, a rogue person charged at me and attacked me but he was there to protect me, like always. Whenever he was injured, I tried to offer him help but he always refused.

In Forest of Death, I stayed up day and night to watch over my comrades. They fainted from the attack earlier; the afore-mentioned attack was by _her_, the only person who would go far enough to kill her own leader by the means to get her revenge and power. During the attack, he was bitten in the neck by her, so he could be her host to transfer her soul into. Apparently, she had heard about him- the sole survivor, a genius, and a prodigy. When he woke up from unconsciousness, he was greeted with an ugly sight. One of the enemies had attacked me while I was protecting both of them. I saw a dark purple aura surrounded him as he started to attack the person whom had just attacked me. After I had managed to stop him before he could tear the enemy's limbs apart, he smirked, saying that he liked the power that surged inside his body, and that that was the type of power he need to kill a man.

Since then, he tried to use his curse seal, which appeared when she bit him in the neck in the Forest of Death. He even made me promise to never tell anyone about it. One day, he found out that the person whom killed his clan was spotted in the village. He searched for the person high and low until he found him at the end of the village. They soon started to fight each other. But with one flick of wrist, the person managed to block his attack, effortlessly. The person then left the village, saying that he would come back someday.

When the person had left, he became even colder to us, to me. One night, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. So, I took a walk in the village and found him with a bag on his back. He was leaving the village to join her, to gain more power and to kill a person. I confronted him to not to leave the village, but he seemed unaffected. That night, the night when he left the village, was the night I confessed my love to him. He stayed silent for a moment before muttering a 'thank you' and promptly knocked me out afterwards. When I woke up, I silently cried to myself. He left the village and I could not stop him.

A retrieval mission was given to the guys who were in the same batch as ours, but they failed and did not bring him back. At that time, I knew I was weak and I should not depend on others. So I had personally requested the other female member of the legendary trios, whom was in the same team as the person whom he had turned to, to become her apprentice. She agreed to my request and we trained for about two years and a half. The third member in my team left the village to train under another legendary trio, but we still remain contacted with each other.

Two and a half years later, the third member of the team came back to the village and I was the first person to see him. I noticed his change in appearance, a bit taller but still the same as I saw him the last time. Soon, we received a mission together to infiltrate _**her **_hideout. _**Her**_ being the person whom I despised the most over the years, whom took him away from the village, away from _me_. Now, as my comrades and I had finally made it to her hideout, we finally saw him, the boy, no, man, who had captured my heart back the hospital. I looked into his eyes and found nothing, just two endless onyx orbs. There was not even a slight hint of emotion. He raised his sword, aiming at us, but then stopped when she ordered him to. I could not believe that he would follow this woman for power when he knew, that in less than half a year, his body will be a host to her soul. I growled when I saw she smirked at me. Then, both of them disappeared right before our eyes. I clenched my fist and punched the earth, shattering it into pieces just to vent my frustration out.

From that point on, I knew it was impossible for me to get him back and I just could not bring myself to forgive her what she had done.

* * *

Review? No flame, PLEASE. It's my English homework, and don't expect me to write all those mushy and corny love stuffs and have the teacher laughing at me. XD But... I'll throw in words like "ninja" and "kunoichi" or "shinobi" the next time we have to do free-writing. XD

I know. The title's pretty lame.

And for you who guessed that "her" is Orochimaru, then congrats. You're a genius. XD

Now, review please?


End file.
